The invention relates to a method for sending content from a mobile sending device belonging to an originator to a mobile receiving device associated with at least one respective recipient.
In the state of the art, it is known for example to send content as an attachment of a plurality of SMS messages from a mobile device. However, such a method is tiresome as it requires the originator wanting to send the content to send several SMS messages to the plurality of recipients. However, it is important for a content transmission method to be straightforward for the originator.
It is also known in the state of the art to make content available to the public by means of a personal page which can be accessed from the internet. Such personal websites are also known as “blogs”. However, standard mobile devices do not necessarily possess the functionalities required to generate such personal pages. Furthermore, in such a method, the content originator cannot easily control who is authorised to view the content. In particular, the originator cannot select specific recipients for the content. Furthermore, the content originator does not have simple means for instantly notifying the recipients when new content is available.
The invention aims to solve the aforementioned disadvantages. In particular, one of the problems solved by the invention is to supply a method such as previously described, which is straightforward for the content originator. Another problem solved by the invention is to supply a method such as previously described, which allows the content originator to select the recipients of the content. Another problem solved by the invention is to supply a method such as previously described, which can be implemented using a standard mobile device.
At least one of these problems is solved by the invention, which relates to a method for sending content from a mobile sending device belonging to an originator to at least one receiving device associated with a respective recipient, characterised in that it includes steps in which:                Said mobile sending device sends said content to a storage server;        Said storage server stores said content, associating a content identifier with it;        Said storage server builds a content page including said content, said content page being associated with a first address, said first address depending at least on said content identifier;        Said storage server sends said mobile sending device a first message including a second address associated with a recipient-selection page;        Said mobile sending device accesses said recipient-selection page by means of said second address;        Said originator builds, by means of said recipient-selection page, a list including an identifier of said receiving device;        Said server sends said receiving device a second message including at least said first address;        Said recipient accesses said content page by means of said first address.Thanks to this method, at least one privileged recipient of the content is easily selected by the originator using the recipient-selection page. In addition, according to the invention, the originator only sends the content once to the server. The previously described method has the additional advantage that the content pages, in particular WAP pages, are opened by the user and at least one recipient, which is advantageous for the operator of the network that carries the data exchanged according to the invention. It is, in fact, desirable for these operators for the content to be sent increasing the number of pages opened during the transmission process.        
According to the invention, it is also understood that the sending device and the recipient devices only require browsing functionalities in order to open the content pages, which is standard for example in currently available mobile telephones. In addition, with a view to simplifying the exchanges between the server and the originator in the aforementioned method, said mobile device sends said content to the storage server in an MMS message, and said storage server sends said first message to said mobile sending device in an SMS message including said second address in the form of a first WAP push link, and said sending device accesses said recipient-selection page by activating said first WAP push link, so as to open a WAP browser in the sending device.
Likewise, in order to simplify the exchanges between the server and the recipient in the aforementioned method, said server sends the second message to said receiving device in an SMS message including said second address in the form of a second WAP push link, and the receiving device accesses said content page with the help of said second address, by activating said second WAP push link, so as to open a WAP browser in the receiving device. The content can possibly be sent to a plurality of receiving devices associated with a plurality of recipients.